Dom
Dom is a recurring character in Entourage and appears in a cameo scene in the follow film of the same name. He was a childhood friend and former member of Vince's entourage from Queens, NY, who served 5 years in jail for drug possession and assaulting a cop, something Vince felt deeply guilty about, since it was his joint that Dom was holding. Dom was portrayed by Domenick Lombardozzi. Entourage Season 3 One of the gang's old friends from New York, Dom first appears in the Season 3 episode "DOMinated," when the gang mistakes him for a burglar at their house. It is revealed that Dom was paroled on the grounds of good behavior after serving five years in jail for drug possession and assaulting a police officer. The gang is initially happy seeing Dom out of jail, save for E, who doubts Dom can be reformed, sees him as untrustworthy and suspects Dom is taking advantage of Vince because of Vince's fame and success (even more suspicious after Dom gives Vince a screenplay about his life behind bars). Save for Vince, they gradually feel Dom has overstayed his welcome when he walk around naked in the kitchen, rudely takes over Turtle's job as driver and Drama's position as the house cook, having annoyingly loud sex with various women many times in the house and when he discreetly stole a candy bar from a gas station they stopped at on the way to the opening of the new Aquaman theme park. E, Drama and Turtle are all against Dom and find solace in the fact that since Dom is on parole, he will have to return to New York at some point, unless he has a full-time job. However and unfortunately for them, Vince hires Dom as his head of security, believing he owes him because it was Vince's joint that Dom was holding at the time of his arrest, though E says Dom would have been released in two days if he hadn't assaulted the officer. Vince believes that his joint led to the cop assault and subsequent imprisonment, but E counters that Dom would have went to prison at some point for something else anyway. Things come to a head in the following episode "Guys and Doll". In this episode, the gang and Ari meet with movie financier Phil Rubenstein to convince him Vince is perfect for the main role in the upcoming ''Medellin'' film project. Phil is convinced that Vince is right for the part after Dom tells him a funny story of how he and Vince went into a bar in Queens, Dom got drunk and believing his car was stolen (when in fact he realized later in the backseat of the PD vehicle that his car is parked in front his home and not in front the bar), called the police who made a check into his registration and had him arrested for 3 arrest warrants; it was Vince, who paid Dom's bail. The next day, however, Rubenstein threatens to cut funding for the movie unless a Shrek doll stolen the night before is returned to him. Ari suspects it was Dom and Vince and E ask him in a diner if he stole the doll, which he denies; E doesn't believe him and supposedly noticed a tell, which he says is worse than John Malkovich's Oreo tell in "Rounders" (1998). In the meantime, Drama and Turtle search Dom's room for the doll, but aren't successful. After a bluff by Ari that he has footage of Dom stealing the doll, Vince notices him nervously scratching his neck and realizes it was Dom. Dom hands the doll and justifies his taking the doll, because he watched Shrek 400 times in prison (where the adult channel is prohibited) and wanted it; he initially thought about killing Rubenstein's maid, whom he thinks suspected him the whole night, but decided against it and decided to deny if he were ever accused of the crime. After Dom sincerely apologizes, Vince lets him go, giving him the Hummer and an apartment as a "severance package" with which to set up his life. Season 5 Dom's last appearance in the series is in the season 5 episode "ReDOMption," when he is featured in a high-speed chase on the LA freeway with police over mistaken assumptions about his mother-in-law's medical marijuana. Vince later learns Dom used his "severance package" to run a limo service and is raising a family. E bails Dom out despite skepticism over his apparent failure to change his life. Dom's family later leave him; his wife had promised him they would leave if gets in trouble again. E states that he will talk to the parole board when Dom is eligible for parole, which, according to Turtle, is not until 2020. Dom returns to prison. Entourage 2015 He is still in jail by the time of the movie's events, delighting in Drama's video gaffe being aired on TMZ. Appearances Season 3 *Dominated *Guys and Doll Season 5 *ReDOMption Entourage film (2015) (cameo) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters